The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of coleus plant named ‘Gator Glory’. ‘Gator Glory’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF10-40-9’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2011 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘Gator Glory’ has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘Gator Glory’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘Gator Glory’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF10-40-9’ (unpatented), ‘Gator Glory’ has a bright orange foliage color with a bright yellow leaf margin, while ‘UF10-40-9’ has leaves colored deep maroon with bright yellow leaf margins.
When ‘Gator Glory’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Rustic Orange’, plants of ‘Rustic Orange’ have lighter orange foliage color and a much more upright growth habit (taller than wide), whereas ‘Gator Glory’ has a darker orange foliage color with more distinct yellow edges and a more spreading growth habit (wider than tall). ‘Rustic Orange’ also produces flowers earlier than ‘Gator Glory’, thus ‘Gator Glory’ retains more foliage over the course of a normal growing season in the garden.